


Morning After

by bambam1a



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambam1a/pseuds/bambam1a
Summary: Loud sex leads to teasing.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, this is kind of a pointless drabble, but I just wanted to write something. I've had this idea for a long time but just now I wrote it and.. It's a bit boring tbh. I thought about just deleting the whole thing but didn't and decided to just post it. 
> 
> Anywayy, let's go!

Jaebum blinked his eyes open, the room was bright, it seems like they had forgotten to shut the blinds and the sun was shining in. He checked the clock, 10:23AM, before turning his attention to his left, to his boyfriend who was still sleeping soundly buried in the blanket, only his face and hair visible. Bambam's white hair was shining in the sun and Jaebum gently, careful not to wake up the beautiful boy, ran his fingers through it. He looked adorable when he was sleeping, face relaxed and looking young, which he obviously was. His plump lips were slightly parted and Jaebum just wanted to lean in and kiss him. He didn't, Bambam deserved all the sleep he could get after their activities last night. Jaebum smirked when he remembered Bambam's flushed red face, Jaebum's name loudly slipping past those full lips, his eyes squeezed shut and loud moans filling the room. 

It was one of their rare free days, actually they had the whole week free before having to fly to Japan. Free day was the only reason they were able to sleep this late, wake up not feeling tired at all or having to hurry to a morning schedule. 

Jaebum quietly got up from the floor, he didn't have a bed in his room, just a big mattress on the floor which was actually quite handy since Bambam could easily sleep with him, an occurrence that was not rare at all. Jaebum put on some boxers and sweatpants, not bothering with a shirt, before getting out of the room and shutting the door silently. 

When he stepped in the kitchen two pairs of eyes were instantly on him, Jackson and Jinyoung. "Good morning," Jaebum said to them and both of them nodded. Jaebum turned to get some water when Jackson suddenly choked on his food. 

Jinyoung was trying not to laugh as Jaebum turned to look at Jackson, who was already laughing and choking on his rice. There were red scratch marks on Jaebum's back, mostly around his shoulders. Neither Jinyoung or Jackson had to ask where they had come from, they had heard, very clearly, what had taken place last night. Jackson was quick to take his phone and snap a picture before Jaebum turned around and sat down with them. 

"You okay?" the leader asked Jackson, whose face was a bit red. Jackson just nodded as he was typing on his phone, most likely sending the picture on their groupchat. 

"So, fun night?" Jinyoung asked and sipped his coffee. Jaebum didn't look embarrassed at all when he replied, "Very."

"I hate you, Im Jaebum, and Bambam too," Youngjae said as he walked in the kitchen, glaring at Jaebum. "I couldn't sleep until you were.. Done with your things because Bambam couldn't shut up apparently," Youngjae continued as he put his phone on the table and reached for a pair of chopsticks. 

"Can you believe hyung lets Bambam drop the honorific when they're fucking," Jackson laughed and quickly dodged Jaebum's hand. 

"So I heard, 'Jaebum, aaahh, yeah, like that Jaebum!'" Youngjae poorly imitated Bambam and Jinyoung snorted, shaking his head. "He called you Jaebum-ah, how can you allow that," Jackson said, faking a horrified face. Youngjae was laughing loudly and Jinyoung couldn't hold his laugh in either. 

"Well, I have to punish him then, don't I?" Jaebum said and tilted his head. Jackson yelled and covered his ears with his hands. "Stop that!!" Youngjae laughed and hit Jaebum's shoulder. The leader laughed at the them. 

 

Mark and Yugyeom joined them soon too, both already laughing at something on their phones. Jaebum just shrugged it off. "Morning," Bambam walked in, wearing shorts and a big t-shirt, definitely Jaebum's shirt, he had his glasses on as well. He was limping, or more like trying not to, and it was obvious to everyone that he was a bit _sore_. He walked to Jaebum's side and Jaebum wrapped his arm around Bambam's hips. Bambam leaned down to press a kiss on Jaebum's lips while the other members were rolling their eyes. 

"Yah, we heard enough of that last night," Mark said and Bambam snapped his head up. "W-what?!" he stuttered, flushing red. 

"You're not exactly quiet, Bam," Jackson snickered. Bambam pouted at Jaebum and slapped him gently. "You said they wouldn't hear! That they're sleeping," he whined at his boyfriend which made the others laugh. 

"I didn't want you to hold back, for once," Jaebum shrugged. Yugyeom pretended to gag loudly. "This _wasn't_ the first time I've heard you, at least, but definitely the loudest," Mark said, Jackson nodded and Bambam went even redder, if possible. Jaebum pulled him on his lap and fed him some rice. 

"Well, at least I'm getting some dick," Bambam said and Jaebum snorted loudly. Bambam had taken his chopsticks and was now eating, Jaebum was pushing Bambam's shorts up a bit and kept tracing his fingers over Bambam's thighs. Yugyeom was taking pictures of them and Bambam stuck his tongue out. 

 

Bambam got up to get some juice from the fridge and froze when he turned around and saw Jaebum's back. _Oops_. He seemed to have the tendency to do that. 

"Hyung, sorry," Bambam said and Yugyeom and Youngjae bursted out laughing. Jaebum looked confused as he turned to look at Bambam. "What?" 

"Uh, you have some scratches," Bambam said and motioned to his back. Jackson was quick to pull out the picture he had taken earlier and showed it to Jaebum. "Oh... Nice," Jaebum laughed and Bambam took his seat on Jaebum's lap again. Jaebum wrapped his arms around Bambam's waist and rested his head on Bambam's shoulder while the other kept eating. 

"You two are so in love it disgusts me. When will someone love me?" Youngjae said as he looked at the couple. "I love you, Youngjae," Yugyeom said, obviously joking, and Youngjae grimaced. "I'd rather take Jinyoung," he answered and a loud smack rang in the room, followed by a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, give some kudos and leave your thoughts in the comments! :)
> 
> ++ Check out my other Got7/Bambam fics! :D


End file.
